Dreamer
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: "Isi, Isi, Isi," he said with a shake of his head and a grin on his face. "I'm an expert with the sword and I'm a master in martial arts…or have you forgotten?" "Razo, you're such a dreamer." ONESHOT


**_It's late, I'm supposed to be asleep, but I can't get Razo OUT. OF. MY. MIND. So the little bugger has me racking my brain for an idea for a oneshot. This is the result of that. Beware._**

**_Oh, and it takes place in _The Goose Girl_. Also, facts aren't straight. I didn't use the book as reference and stuff…teehee!_**

**Dreamer  
ONESHOT  
By: MEEEEE!**

"Believe it or not, Enna," said Razo, "I am quite the master at martial arts."

"Sure you are, Razo," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am!" he objected. He looked around at all the workers for support. "Tell them, Conrad!"

Conrad snorted into his stew, avoiding Razo's eyes.

"Razo, are you being serious?" one of the workers asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"No."

They all rolled their eyes as he chortled.

He quickly redeemed himself by straightening up and saying in a serious voice, "But I _do_ happen to know how to handle a sword. I'm quite the natural at it."

Enna rolled her eyes again. "In your dreams, maybe."

"Exactly!" he said, his eyes lighting up as he rested his boot on the bench of her table, leaning closer to her face and staring intently into her eyes. "Dreams are what give me hope!" he hopped onto the tabletop, causing her to flinch back in surprise. All the eyes of the workers were on him as he exclaimed, "Without dreams, I'd be nothing! Being a dreamer means I have what it takes to aspire to something great!"

"Wow," said Enna.

"Exactly, Enna! You wise, wise woman!" he said with a grin. "What do you dream about?"

Her eyes flicked to the fire that leapt around the hearth merrily. "Fire," she whispered.

He seemed taken aback by her answer, but he shrugged it off and turned to Conrad. "Are you a dreamer, Conrad?"

Conrad scoffed. "Of course. Who isn't?"

"Did someone put something in your stew, Razo?" Isi asked with a giggle.

"So what if they have?" he asked with a grin. "As long as I have dreams, I know I have hope!"

"Hope," repeated Isi, a sad look crossing her face. She touched the handkerchief holding her hair in place. "I need hope."

* * *

"Razo! Get down before you hurt yourself!" Enna called up the tree.

"What's going on?" Isi asked, craning her neck to watch as Razo climbed stealthily up the branches.

"Idiot thinks he's still in the forest!" Enna said crossly.

"I want a moment to be real!" Razo called down to them. "They can't tell me who to be!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Razo jumped from one branch to another with the agility of a squirrel, standing up straight on the large branch, now at the top of the tree. A light breeze brushed his hair back as he gazed across the city. "One day, you guys are gonna move on without me, and I'll still be here, so I might as well enjoy it!"

"Oh, stop being silly, Razo!" Isi called up to him. "You're a dreamer, remember?"

He looked down at them, now seemingly smaller than ants. "Now you're just laughing at me!"

"Razo, get _down!_" Enna commanded.

His eyes looked out across the city again. "Imagine it all, Enna! Fighting in the king's army! Being a real man, proving myself!

"How can they want me to change?" he asked. "I am who I am! I'm just as good as some city boy!"

"I know that, and you know that, and Isi knows that!" said Enna, "why do you need to prove ourselves to them?"

"Exactly!" He sighed, sitting down heavily on the branch.

"Oh, brother," Enna said to Isi. "Must I climb up there to get you, Razo?" she yelled up the tree. "You have chores to do!"

They heard him sigh explosively before he began his descent. When he was close enough to the ground he jumped, landing neatly on his feet in front of them.

The expression on his face broke Isi's heart, and she put her arms around him, bearing her face in the crook of his neck. "Awww, Razo, it's okay."

"Yeah, I know."

He laughed, putting an arm around each girls' shoulders. "What would I do without you two?"

"We are his voices of reasoning, Isi," said Enna. "Without us, he'd get himself killed."

"Hey! Have a _little_ faith in me!" he said with a grin.

Isi nudged his side playfully. "I have faith in you, Razo. You're just a little…rash sometimes."

"Untrue!"

"Sometimes?" Enna repeated, feigning shock.

They all laughed as they went back to their chores.

* * *

Isi had tears in her eyes now. "You all…_believe_ me?"

"Of course," Razo said gravely. "You're _Isi._ You're our Goose Girl!"

"Conrad?" she asked, a question in her eyes.

He met those tear-filled eyes. "I knew from the beginning remember? No one believed me?"

She reached up and plucked a golden hair from her head. "I'm sorry…it wasn't the right time."

"What are we waiting for then?" said Razo, an all too familiar spark lighting up his eyes.

"I can't ask you to endanger yourselves—"

"Isi, Isi, Isi," he said with a shake of his head and a grin on his face. "I'm an expert with the sword and I'm a master in martial arts…or have you forgotten?"

"Razo, you're such a dreamer."

He grinned at her. "I know."

**

* * *

Reviews are hugs. I like hugs :)**


End file.
